Take 2 and some fun
by Fallen121
Summary: A request in witch I have failed at for now. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yes finished this 1st chapter took alot of time to think of the events that would change because of this relatioship. I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SEIRES AND YES I WOULDN"T KNOW HOW TO USE IT EVEN IF I OWNED IT. WELL READ THIS FINISHED CHAPTER READERS AND i AM SORRY FOR BEING LATE TO THE PERSON WHO REQUESTED IT.**

This stupid stone

_Poseiden Cabin_

I could of totally taken Thalia and whats with the problem with all these thoughts of Thalia. I heard a knock at the door so as usual I went to anwser it. I was pretty amazed to see Thalia standing there with Aegis in her hand and a sword in the other. " Hello." I said as if I was a door man.

" Let's finish what we started earlier I know a place Chiron won't find us in a while." She said. Hey how could I ever deny a lady's offer. I went back to my bed and grabbied riptide.

" Let's go." I said and in about thirty minutes we were in a clearing with clear grassy area. We rested for a bit. Then we both stood up in the same instant and pulled put our swords. I charged first, she blocked my attack with Aegis. She swung her sword but I rolled out of the way. I rammed Aegis with my shoulder pushing Thalia back. She stumbled on the uneven ground and I backed off a few feet. She tripped over something and fell on the ground, now I thought as I charged at full speed towards her. I thought she had tripped on her other foot but I realised I was wrong. I tripped over a stone and when I fell My chest landed on Aegis and my lips well lets just say I never wanted them to part from hers. I think I love her I realsised that very moment. I realised she was kissing me back and I did the same. When we parted lips I was still laying on top of her.

" I think." We both said.

" I love you." We both said again and with that I kissed her again. Come on I know I I could do that because I'm Percy Jackson and we already kissed.

Thalia's POV

You know that rock might have made my dream come true. It could be called cupids stone witch sounds weird I know but look at us. When Percy and I stopped kissing I felt like the whole world was in front of my eyes. He was right then and there was brighter then the sun. We stayied there for I don't know how long but it felt like forever.

Third person POV

Annabeth had watched the entire scence. She had followed them and what she saw ripped her little heart in two. She watched the two stare into each other with warmth and you could possibly say love. I wish, I wish that he had the same feelings for me thought Annabeth. Thalia tapped Aegis and so there was nothing but their clothing keeping them from each other. Thalia let go of her sword and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was smiling actually smiling because of him, thought Percy. Percy gave her a warm smile, now I understadn why I keep thinking about her thought Percy. I must truely love her for who she is at heart, he said to himself sweetly. " As much as I enjoy where you are Percy can you get off ?" Thalia asked.

" Oh sorry." Percy said getting off of her. Thalia sat up and Percy sat next to her. Percy placed his hand on top of hers making her look at him.

" I thought you were into Annabeth." Thalia said.

" I don't know maybe I did or do, all I know is that I love you." Percy said making both his and Thalia's heart race. Thalia just laid her head on his shoulder.

_I'm a skip till after Kronos was defeated and their at camp in the Last olympian because I'm not gonna retell half of the series for chapters sorry if this disapoints you._

Annabeth and Thalia were still mortal Thalia because there wasn't any way her heart was gonna give up Percy. Annabeth was looking for a second chance to finally tell Percy. Techincally Percy and Thalia weren't dating making the biggest reason why Rachel didn't want to become Orcale. Apollo looked hurt when Rachel didn't want to be orcale yet. Hermes still grieved for his son but not that much knowing he died a Big House was in utter chaos as their was birthday Party for Percy and celebration for winning the war. There was about two hours of respecting those who fell on the last battle. Nico looked over at Thalia who he fell in love with and he wanted to be with her. None of the gods were at the camp nor were they celebrating. Nico leaned his back aganist a wall were he could watch Thalia. Thalia and Percy were slowly looking for each other. They were some what longing for each other. nico saw the movements and just thought of it as nothing after all they were friends. Wait why am I thinking as if Thalia was my girlfriend thought Nico. " Hey Percy let's go talk somewhere more private." Thalia said when she was next to him. Percy just nodded. They went outside were no one was. Percy heard the sounds of the song As long as you love me by Backstreet boys. Thalia felt his fingers lock into place with hers. They were holding hands and Percy was smiling.

" I thought you would never forgive about Annabeths kiss last summer." Percy said.

" Oh but I got your first kiss." said Thalia smiling at him.

" Your right there, well there isn't any new Orcale yet Rachel is waiting for something." Percy said laughing.

" Don't change the subject Percy." Thalia said trying with no success to put on an angry face.

" Oh come on how about this after all these years." Percy said planting his lips on hers in what he would call a breath taking kissing. They haven't kissed since their first and second time. Nico and Annabeth watch the flame that they thought died come back as an inferno.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Forgot to spell this out Thalia didn't join the hunt and this is AU. hmmmm might turn this into rachel and Nico pairing been liking the stories of the two. This more of a Nico and Rachel chapter so yeah lolz

_Chapter 2_

_I miss my dreams but now you are here in my life and now reality is finally better then my sweetest dreams._

_In the big house_

Thalia broke the kiss to breathe. Percy chuckled at look on her face. Nico being the bigger person of him and Annabeth he shut away his feelings for Thalia so she could at least be happy. Annabeth being the overly tried girl who been second for so long couldn't take it. Rachel happen to been wondering outside to see if Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Nico were outside as they weren't inside partying due to Mr.D began kick things up a notch. That's when she saw Nico walk past by her with a warm smile, okay now that was weird thought Rachel. Nico went inside to see the party had gone all dance crazy as I don't want to be in love by Good Charlotte was playing. He went over to an open chair in the far corner and took a seat. He still wished that he could be with Thalia. Rachel was surprised to see Annabeth hiding behind a tree, then she saw Percy and Thalia having a make out moment a few yards in front of where Annabeth was hiding. Rachel felt her heart break, but it wasn't really like breaking it was more like realisation. She was of course pretty mad, but you can't help it I mean the one you have a crush on is making out with another girl. I stromed off back into the big house. I hated how all these campers, Apollo, and Mr.D were so care free. Nico saw a pretty upset Rachel walk in and decided to cheer her up. He walked over to her. " Care to dance?" Nico asked emotionless.

" Fine." Rachel spat out, she didn't mean for the word to come out like that, but a heart not getting what it wants has to spew venom. Nico wrapped a hand to her waist as she put a hand around his neck. They held each others free hand on one side.

" You know you need to get over it I know what you saw." Nico whisptered into her ear.

" How can you let Thalia be with Percy?" Rachel said in a soft yet venomous tone.

" Cause I don't know what love is maybe? Or maybe I know when to let go for her happiness?" Nico said truthfully. The song changed to Makes me wonder by Maroon 5.

" So why did you want to dance with me? Are you in love with me now?" Rachel said not caring about playing with the long over due teen that should have exprienced love a long time ago but never really did.

" I just wanted to dance with you to talk to you about getting over your mixture of feelings now." Nico said softly to her ear making her shiver.

_Just outside where Thalia and Percy are_

They broke there fourth kiss. " I've missed the taste of your lips." Percy said.

" Oh really?" questioned Thalia with a smile.

" Yes I did though I thought you would have fallen for some other guy." Percy admited.

" I really should have, Nah your the only one for me." Thalia said as Percy wrapped an arm around her waist. The sun finally set and the stars shined one at a time till the sky was fully lit by them." The stars are simply wonderful aren't they?"

" They don't shine as bright as you." Percy said using the perfect cheesy line for the moment.

" Ugh you know that I hate cheesy lines Percy." Thalia said with a playful smile. She laid her head on his shoulder. Annabeth oh yeah Annabeth left like a ten mintues ago. Annabeth was crying a new freaking ocean in her cabin oh and its rivers that flow into it. Annabeth felt like her crush just got finally totally stolen by her older sister I mean thats how close Thalia and Annabeth were.

_Hades Cabin_

Nico sat on his bed in the cabin wondering how his feelings for Thalia had just faded away. Maybe it was Rachel, maybe it was himself, myabe it was something totally weird. He heard a knock on his door and decided to open it. There was Rachel standing before him with a suit case. " Uh why are you here so late with a suit case?" Nico asked.

" Um summers over remeber and I don't want to sleep in the big house." Rachel replied.

" So you want to stay here, then your welcome to make yourself feel at home." Nico said with a sly smile. Once again Rachel feel a shiver go down her spine. She choose the bed across form his. She had already decided to sleep in what she was going to sleep in what she was going to wear tomorrow.

" Thanks Nico." Rachel said returning his smile with her own. That smile gave Nico slight butterfiles in his stomach. " And also thank you for talking to me while we danced earlier."

" No problem on both issues, you needed someone to talk to you. I was doing what any friend would do." Nico said as Rachel just wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Nico eventually hugged her back. " Umm what was that for?"

" You helped me get over my feelings for Percy and I just gave you comforting hug for you to get over Thalia." Rachel last statement surprised Nico.

_Outside Zeus's cabin_

Thalia felt Percy's say dislike of sperating their hands from another. It was time to part she disliked it as much as he did but it was time for tonight. " Good night Thalia." percy said with a smile.

" Good night Percy." Thalia said going into the cabin.

A/n: Awe love changes a person right well a little right?


End file.
